Lyrium Menagerie
by Ootori Tatsu
Summary: Alternate Universe. Fenris, still a slave, meets a new slave purchased by Danarius who seems to be keeping more secrets then what's safe for her and brings the scent of war and rebellion on the wind. FenrisXF!Hawke.
1. Chapter 1

**New story. Yeah I know I should work on other crap before I do these things but I've gone beyond caring. This story goes between POVs and it also takes place after the final battle in Kirkwall.**

Chapter 1

Defiant, brave, unbreakable. That was the figure she cut as she stood on the bidding block. But soon she would be compliant, cowardly, broken. I had seen it happen as it had happened to me. "Doesn't the pretty little kitten remind you of someone Fenris?" I glare at the back of Denarius' head then I look back up at the woman. Her dirty blonde hair twisted in the light wind and her pale skin was bruised lightly. Her green eyes meet mine and her set frown breaks as she parts her lips. "How lovely she will be once she's cleaned. Perhaps I should buy her as a reward for all your hard work? If not I could use her for a night of pleasure before slitting her throat."

I wanted to tell him no, she didn't deserve that fate. But I was powerless to do so. Willing my eyes to tell her to look away did no good as Denarius stepped forward, ahead of the group trying to decide on if they wanted her. Surprisingly she snarled as Denarius stepped close. It was a similar thing I had done once but I had never stood on the slavers block. But instead of biting his fingers as he touched her face she pulled back, toxic green eyes flashing defiantly.

"Hm, I'll give you 150 gold." The onlookers murmured, wondering why someone like Denarius would want someone like her. None of the others stepped forward to make a rival bid and so it was my master who walked away with her in chains. He drew up to the spot he had left me standing in and tosses the girl on the floor at my feet. As soon as she hits the pavement she flings her leg back, aiming to kick my master in his shin. I place one foot on her back and press down firmly. She heaves against me but I could tell she wasn't trying. If she was she would have tensed her muscles more and shook a bit. No, she was testing me.

"Now, now you two, play nice. I have bright things planned for this little fire spitter. Up with her Fenris, we head for home." I gently pull her up and she doesn't resist. Had what I saw on the slavers block just a trick of the light? As I wind the chain around her arms in my hand I notice her glaring at me from the gently waving dirt streak strands of her hair. Did she have the ability to talk or had they ripped out her tongue?

She walks ahead of me, making me wonder if this is what she had aimed for in the first place although I wasn't sure why anyone would want to be a slave. Denarius climbs atop his horse and walks it forward, expecting us to follow behind him. "Well, don't be shy Fenris, talk with the little lioness." A pet name, meaning she was well on her way to being one of the closer slaves. Close with Denarius was not a good thing. It had given me my hated markings and it had taken my memory.

"So, what's your name?" I ask sullenly, whisking she had been bought by a lesser Mage. Denarius would expect me to ask things which was his roundabout way of finding information on his new slaves.

"Kazrine Hawke, Lothering province in Ferelden. Age 22, trained in Templar fighting techniques, my family is dead except for my sister who's locked away in Kirkwall's Circle. Any fine details you need?" Her voice was low but not deep with a hint of emotion under the harshness of how she projected it.

Denarius drops his horse back to her other side and looks down at her. "Trained by Templars? What else are you trained in?" She takes an inhale.

"Herbalism, Dalish hunting, and Antivan dancing. I specialize in sword and shield my lord." Denarius chuckles and she takes a step closer to me.

"Yes, I think I like you. But I don't think I'll let you keep your name. How about Khione since you're seemingly cold." He whips out his hand and it smashes into her face. She takes a stumbling step then rights herself, tossing her hair back defiantly. "Hm, Fenris, when we get back break her." And with this he rides ahead.

~~~~~  
>We make it to Denarius' mansion with no trouble. Probably because I had a reputation of killing people on sight. Actually it was more like Kazrine Hawke. As soon as Denarius had left she had visibly relaxed, bringing her bound hands up to rub the nasty bruise forming on her face. She radiated total calm but still sent a withering glare in every direction she looked. "Alright, you seem far too smart to get caught by slavers. You must have done it on purpose." I finally say, my curiosity getting the better of me which was rare in itself.<p>

"Observant I see." Is all she says as she matches my quick pace easily even though she was shorter than me which meant shorter legs and longer distances. I drag her over to the courtyard to the chains which were suspended in the center. She doesn't struggle as I hook her up nor does she make a face as I pick up a whip. A moment before I start a healer walks out. He was here to make sure the newest addition didn't have hideous scars. Denarius liked to keep his women intact.

Mercilessly I rip off the back of her tunic. On the right side above her tail bone was a gray, star shaped scar. More than likely made from magic. She doesn't move as the first stroke from the whip bites into her skin. Nor did she move for the next two. On the fourth one she hissed. The next one made her arch and clench her teeth. Sixth one finally got a halting scream. I stay my hand as the healer gets to work.

She takes a few halting breaths and tilts her head to look at me. Her face returns to being emotionless as the healer finishes up and I sigh as I twirl the whip around for another strike. This time she didn't stop the scream. The next one added a sob. I knew what to wait for, to get down she needed to beg to be let go. As I stop for the second time and the healer goes back to work I step around to her front. By now her jaw was shaking and she no longer held her own body upright.

Tapping her chin with the butt of the whip I let out a sigh. "All you have to do is beg." I say and she takes a deep breath.

"Please, please trust me." Baffled by her words I take a step back and see the healer sit on the ground.

"I think we should stop. Her skin will only hold together with so much magic not to mention I'm exhausted. I'll ask Denarius what to do with her." And with this he leaves us. The sun lights up dust motes which float in front of her face. Which was giving signs of desperately trying to stay conscious. What had she meant, trust her? I highly doubted Denarius would let her off the chains unless she begged.

"So, did she beg for you to let her off the chains my little wolf?" Danarius asks as he steps into the courtyard. I open my mouth to answer but Hawke shakes her head.

"Please master, whatever I have done to anger you I am sorry for it. Please no more." Broken sobs enter her voice as she speaks, her body shaking. Denarius regards her and motions for me to let her go.

"Go ahead and place her in the room next to yours. She needs several days rest for what I have planned." That could mean one of two things. He planned to push her to her limits before her body failed or- I shake my head and start releasing the chains holding her up. Her head rolled a little and I had a feeling this wasn't acting. Magic drained both parties.

Once at the designated rooms I fling her on the floor, face up. Before she could move, which she didn't even attempt, I place a foot on her chest, pressing down threateningly.

"Alright, I'm not fooled. Tell me what you're doing or I'll kill you." She looks up at me with blank eyes, her chest barely expanding for air. I press down when she doesn't answer. Still she would not answer me. Rising my foot up on my toes I start pressing down harder. Now her chest was expanding greatly, trying to get as much air as she could.

A quick glance at her unbound hands tells me she could easily grab for my foot and fight me but she sat there passively. "Tell me now."

"I guess it doesn't matter." She breathes out and I lift my foot a little. "I doubt my part of the plan won't work too well. Surely you know of the war being waged against Tevinter? Antiva and Ferelden both pressing hard. The Free Marches, although divided, plans on entering this war." Now she shuts her mouth again.

"You said your part. What do you mean?" Now she gives me a smile.

"I've said too much and you don't trust me yet." Sighing I take my foot away and walk over to the door, glancing over my shoulder before I step out. She was still lying on the floor, starring at the ceiling.

**Ch. 2 will be up soon. And for those who don't know what Menagerie means it's just a fancy word for zoo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes I know I promised you guys the sixth chapter of "another tale" but I kind of accidentally deleted chapter six and since chapters two and three were already done I decided to upload those. So sorry.**

Chapter 2

Hawke's POV

A moment later the door shuts and I hear the sound of a lock. I immediately snap out of the complacent nature I had used and rub my hand against my chest. Taking heaving breaths I take a peak down my tunic to see a bruise already starting to form. All of my self control had gone into staying calm. Both during the lashings and Fenris' questioning. I had almost given away my plan and I had certainly leaked too much info. The sound of a cheerful whistle catches my ears and I haul myself up and walk over to the barred window. Outside, a good distance away, was Sebastian, prince of Starkhaven. And he was watching the walls of this new prison of mine.

Reaching under my ruined tunic I pull out a red scarf and tie it around the very bottom of the window. Ducking down an arrow zips into the window a moment later. As it pinks against the wall I stand up and untie the note attached. 'Are you safe?' A yes or no question, a tactic we would rely on for messages if this plan was to work. I tore up the message quickly and reached out the window, tossing the paper up for yes.

I watch as Sebastian quickly walks away after I toss the arrow back out the window for Isabela to pick up later. Slouching against the wall I let myself come to rest on the pallet lying on the floor. The room was small and cold, expected for a slave. Resting my head on the wall I close my eyes and drift off.

It only felt like moments before the feeling of someone kicking my foot gently woke me up. Glancing up I notice Fenris with a tray of food. He had a difficult look on his handsome face as he placed the tray next to me. He sits across from me and stares. "You make no sense."

"Nope." I reply shortly before picking up the bread on the tray and taking a bite, resuming my complacent tactic.

"From what I gather from your words you seem like someone fighting in the war against Tevinter but you somehow managed to end up in slave's chains."

"I chose the chains." His eyes widen a little and he pulls his eyebrows together. "Although I can say I didn't plan on being sold to the infamous Danarius."

"But how do you plan to do anything in your position?" He asks as I take a drink of water.

"All part of the grand plan. I can say no more on this matter since I was forbid to talk of it to anyone I didn't trust or anyone who didn't trust me." He frowns slightly and looks to his knees.

"Do you trust me?" It was quiet and more of a question to himself then to me.

"I do. Here, I'm not hungry anymore." I hand him the rest of the loaf I had and the half of the water I didn't drink. By the looks of it he needed more to eat.

"But why? We don't know each other." I rest my head back on the wall.

"Because when I was being bought I saw truth in your eyes. It is the people who speak the truth that deserve respect the most." I quote. It was something my father had always said. Too bad it was the other way around for the better part of the time.

"I'm... sorry… About your tunic." I shrug, the ruined cloth shifting over my shoulders.

"You had no choice. It's not your fault." I reply and he stands up. A moment later someone knocks on the door then it swings wide open. A burly dwarf with a thick beard steps through. His dark eyes look at me like I was lower than the dirt he walked on. Danarius walks in behind him and Fenris steps over to stand by his side. The magister cocks an eyebrow and I splay myself at his feet. "Is there anything the master wishes of me?" I ask in the calmest voice I could manage.

"Due to the fashion in which you've been handled my personal blacksmith Brogan will see to it you are outfitted with armor. Make sure it's something tasteful." He directs at the dwarf. "Meanwhile we will see your skill with the sword and shield you tell me you can use." The tone in his voice pricked my ears, forewarning something I would not enjoy. I gather my frayed tunic about my shoulders and follow them out, Fenris falling into step next to me.

Moments later we were standing in an armory. Fenris grabs hold of me and tugs me forward, stopping me in front of leather armor. "No, no Fenris. Why not something more... revealing." I almost didn't catch the small disgusted sigh the white haired elf made as he led me to a box. Saving him the trouble I reach in and pull out a kilt and a leather breast band. So master was a pervert. Hiding my own disgust I half turn towards Danarius who had pulled up a seat. He motions for me to get dressed and I bite the inside of my lip, swallowing my pride.

Deciding it was better to take things off quickly rather than dragging it out I strip and pull on the 'armor'. I did not miss the appreciative whistle Danarius made. "Tell me Khione, have you ever slept with anyone?"

"Yes master." I prayed he didn't catch the lie. Disappointment made its way across his face at my answer but it was quickly gone.

"No matter. I was thinking about just giving you to Fenris here. A bath is in order first though. But before that a test of your skills." The dwarf passes me an old wooden shield and a plain sword. I'm led outside to a dirt ring where I notice two familiar faces sitting in somewhat crowded stands. Prince Sebastian of Starkhaven and the new Knight-Commander Cullen. Both seemed to be listening to the others around them, their faces showing that they didn't enjoy what was going to happen.

A glance around tells me I was alone. A moment later a male elf steps out, flashing two daggers in his hands. Without a warning he flies forward and I roll to the side, smacking him away with my shield. He vanishes a second later and I stand still, waiting. Footsteps sound behind me and I fling out my sword. The sneaky illusion falls as I pull my sword from the rogue's middle, blood leaks from between his fingers as he kneels on the floor. Twirling my sword I aim at his head, cleaving it from his shoulders.

The sound of a whistle makes me turn to see a warrior with an ax flying right at me. Using the Antivan dancing I had learned I spin to the side, my sword making a gaping wound across his belly. A backwards thrust through his shoulder and out his chest guarantees my victory and another whistle sounds.

A bright fireball explodes over my head and I look around to see a Mage aiming another spell at me. Dancing and weaving across the sand pit I slowly make my way towards her, making her think I wasn't all that quick. As I finally drew close enough I charge forward, stabbing my sword up and under. Concentrating my will I bring up training a Templar had taught me and use it to make the sword explode with energy, creating a hole in the Mage.

By now I was breathing heavy, waiting for a third whistle which wasn't coming. My eyes lock on Danarius who was conversing with several people. Once the thudding in my head died down I could hear them clearly.

"Surely you don't need another bodyguard. Let me buy her." One of them asked.

"If he sells to anyone it won't be you. He should sell her to me; I'll pay double your price." Another says.

"I'll double the price Danarius paid for her." A third one jumps in.

"Danarius be reasonable. I'll pay triple for what you paid." Another one adds. Danarius holds up his hands, smile on his lips.

"Men, Khione is not for sale. Come along Fenris." Danarius says as he gets up. The white haired elf does as he's bid and my master steps into the ring. Fenris' eyes told me I best avert mine but I decide to do one better and fall in the sand, bowing at my master's feet. "Now Khione, there's no need for such a display." Danarius says but his tone told me otherwise.

I get up after an appropriate time and Danarius motions me forward. "Yes, I know exactly what I'll do with you." He says as he starts walking away.

~~~~~  
>Night had fallen quiet some time ago and I had been moved to a room on the other side of Fenris'. This one was drastically different from the other one. It had a bed, carpets, and a fireplace. It wasn't luxurious like the mansion I had left in Kirkwall for this endeavor but I wouldn't complain. There was a knock on the door and Fenris walks in, bearing another tray. This time it had meat as well as bread and a bottle of wine.<p>

"You impressed Danarius today. For such you get rewards." He said in a bored voice. I scoot over from where I was sitting on the bed and pat it for him to sit down. He does so cautiously and hands me the tray. "You lied." He states after awhile.

"About what?" I ask as I take a bite from the meat. It was tough and stringy but it was still meat. Fenris looks at me directly.

"You told him you slept with people before. Danarius might not have caught it but by the way you got dressed I did." I gulp, finding it hard to swallow. It was always so when I got caught in a lie. But I had not been willing to tell Danarius I was a virgin. Otherwise I would no doubt be in his bedchamber currently.

"I guess this leaves me in a difficult situation." I say as I glance down quickly. Suddenly the cloth on my kilt was very interesting.

"Meaning if Danarius finds out your lie he'll wonder what else you lied about and then your plan truly will by ruined." He finishes for me. I rip the meat in half as well as the bread and shove it over to him. Just like earlier he hesitantly reaches out and takes it. We finish eating in silence and soon Fenris steps out to leave me alone with my thoughts.

**A/N**

**Okay, just so everyone knows I'm going to be throwing the POVs around all over the place rather than do one chapter in one POV then the next chapter in the next POV.**

**Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hawke's POV

Fenris had left my room awhile ago but I couldn't permit myself sleep yet. I was expecting a visitor. The hoot of an owl sounds outside and I rush over to the window making the coo of a pigeon. A second later my red cloth I had tied around my previous window was being shoved through my new window and tied around a bottom rung. "How's your progress Hawke?" A voice whispers on the other side, silky and seductive.

"I'm getting closer to getting Denarius' trust. But there's another slave, Fenris. He'll be harder to convince since he already suspects. But I don't think I'll have much to do with the other slaves which means I'll mostly be dealing in information." The soft sound of metal daggers dragging from their sheaths makes me press harder towards the window. "Isabela I know what you're thinking but we can't kill Fenris." An angry sigh sounds in the night air but she slides her daggers back in place.

"You're lucky I owe you and not the forces of the Free Marches. Otherwise your man would be dead in a ditch."

"He's not my man and more or less you'd be in a ditch. He's quick not to mention strong. He was pretty close to breaking open my chest earlier by stepping on it with what I would gauge as half his force." The sound of a knock on my door propels me up to stand straight and at attention. Isabela would have heard it and run off already and I calm my breathing as the door opens revealing my master. Quickly I throw myself on the floor. "What would my master ask of me?" I ask the ground.

"I just wanted to know more of your history little lioness. Come now Khione, stop looking at the ground." I bring my head up but stay kneeling on the ground. He walks around me, dragging his nails lightly over my bare shoulders. Keeping my face passive I keep track of his steps. The soft hiss of a knife escaping a sheath reminds me to stay completely still. "I wonder Khione, is your blood as cold as your composure? What will it tell me?" And with these words he makes a small cut on my shoulder. Trying not to flinch or turn away I clear my mind, knowing blood mages couldn't read blood but the mind of whose blood you used.

What I was currently doing was an old Templar trick of making your mind blank but still being able to think things without having it read. "Hm, intriguing. Templar training is it? So why aren't you a templar?"

"I was planning on it but I wished to travel first. Once I got to Tevinter however I was captured and thrown into slavery." Danarius hms again and walks back around to my back which was mostly bare and prods a spot with his shoe.

"This is a magical scar. What is it from?"

"My sister, an apostate who is now in Kirkwall's circle as the First Enchantress, was first learning her craft from our father. She had gotten angry at me and used a spell that would have blown me apart from the inside out. My father counteracted the spell but the scar remains." This answer seemed to please Danarius as he walked around to my front, patting my head along the way.

"How old was your sister?"

"Fourteen."

"Such power at such a young age. And how old is she now?"

"Twenty six master."

"And you?"

"Twenty nine master."

"Ripe then. Since I have no need of bastard children I'll have you sleep with Fenris. Strength plus Magic. A grand plan I think. Goodnight my little lioness." And with these words Danarius leaves and I slump, but still keeping my walls up around my mind. I had heard stories about Danarius before. He planned things out quickly. Perhaps I had the rest of tonight and tomorrow to talk things over with the rogue companions I kept. Standing up I wander over to the bed, throwing myself on it with just the thought of taking a small rest but before I knew it my eyes slammed closed and I fell into a deep sleep.

When I woke I noticed in the back of my mind I wasn't alone. Turning my head I see Fenris leaning under my window, watching me. Alarm spreads through my mind like wild fire and I let slip a look of panic. I could feel it on my face before I managed to cover it up again. Fenris tilts his head just the tiniest bit. "So, your face is not as lifeless as a tranquil's as you've lead me to believe." He uncrosses one of his arms and opens his hand, my red scarf unraveling.

My mind shuts down as my stomach clenches. Everything I had worked for, gone. His green eyes flick back to me then out the window. "While you were sleeping a woman came by the window and called for you. We talked for awhile. I'm surprised she told me more of your plans than you did."

"So why did you stand there the whole time? Shouldn't you be dragging me off to master to have me beaten then hanged for planning on citing a widespread slave rebellion?" Fenris turns toward the window and ties the scarf back around a pole then walks over to me.

"So, a rebellion? That was far easier than I thought." So... he had been bluffing this whole time. Now if anything I was doomed, expecting him to drag me away.

Instead he sat next to me and leaned on my wall. "Your idea is a noble one but why slaves?"

Figuring I was dead anyway I sigh and lean on the wall next to him, frowning. "I was thinking that if we managed to crumble the Tevinter Emporium from the inside as well as out it would nearly double our chances of success. No one expects an attack from within. We have contingents of Templars acting as slaves all across the Emporium. I was the last piece." Fenris looks at the ends of his gauntlets as I speak but looks at me as I finish speaking.

"Then why are you as important as you seem to be?"

Smiling I shake my head. "I'm just one of the generals. Yeah, important position but one you're usually given for being the Champion of Kirkwall." I close my eyes and sigh. "What time should I expect to die?"

"Not for another four days if I've counted right. I won't give your information away since Danarius plans on turning you into what I am. He's tried many times before with no success." His hand skims over my hair and I open my eyes, giving him a sideways glance. His eyes met mine and I find myself giving him a slight smile. "Shame." Is all he says and I tilt my head curiously. "A beautiful woman such as yourself shouldn't have to die."

"I'm a small cost of war. But if the war succeeds I'm a small price. And I wouldn't have pitted you out as a flatterer." He smiles and takes his hand out of my hair.

"Danarius thinks you'll survive. You've got me hopping you die so you won't have to live with the pain of lyrium scars. You also have me hoping you'll live so I can see you more." Fenris gets up and head towards the door. "I will be called on soon but I hope to talk more later." And with these words he leaves me to mull over everything he said.

~~~~~

Four days had passed and Fenris and I had come to know each other quiet well. It was obvious he liked me but I wasn't so sure I felt the same yet although I felt warmer whenever I did see him. Only a little warmer though. But this time when he showed up at my door he looked guilty and wouldn't catch my eye. "You are to come with me to the preparation chamber." He says and I gently pat his shoulder as I step out. It was the first time I touched him of my own accord but I found myself hoping it would not be the last. We walked along quietly as we headed deeper into the estate and down flights of stairs before we reached a room with several elf women waiting.

All wore Danarius' symbol just like I did and just like Fenris did, a raven curling in on itself with a sword behind it. Since all the symbols were stitched into their clothing I knew they were all slaves. Apparently they knew what I was to expect and wouldn't meet my eyes either. The lead one, an older woman, stepped forward and gestured to a steamy bath. "We must clean you before the ritual." She says and I nod, pulling off the plain clothing I wore. I notice Fenris kept his eyes off to the side and he was clenching his hands.

After twenty minutes of vigorous scrubbing the slaves motion for me to step out and wrap me in a towel. Still dripping they lead me out with Fenris dragging behind. Just how many people hadn't survived this ritual?

In the next room several mages stood around hanging chains, an assortment of men and women. Danarius stood next to the chains, giving me a warm smile. I had worked hard these past few days to become well liked by him. "Come now Khione. We don't have time to waste." He says as I step forward. As I stood under the chains he motions for the other slaves to lock me in. I needed a focus point if I was to stay calm and my eyes zero in on Fenris who was standing across from me, eyes downcast. My towel was stripped away and I try not to tremble as my body was exposed to the eyes of the mages. The air glows blue with lyrium and Danarius comes around to my back. "What design shall I engrave you with and break that frozen mask of yours?" He whispers, just loud enough for me to catch. Without warning he stabs his finger into my back, dragging it up and around my shoulder.

I bite the inside of my cheek so hard I tasted blood which I quickly swallow. His hand flies over my shoulder, digging in blue glowing lines, using magical force to make sure it stained my skin. As he lifts his hand and unbearable burn tingled across my skin and I feel my skin twitch. He mimics his former motion on my other shoulder and I feel a scream bubbling up. That's when Fenris looked up and caught my eyes. Watching his face helped calm me down as Danarius scored his fingers across my back in graceful, swirling and looping lines. As Danarius finishes with my back he moves across my hips and down to my legs, making my knees buckle.

"Very good Khione. You've made it farther than any of my other subjects. Except Fenris of course." Danarius says as he walks around to my front, grabbing my chin and hauling me up. "Come now, not even the slightest twist of pain? You aren't angry with me?"

"No master." I manage to get out and he breaks into a wide smile.

"You see? This is how a true slave should behave. Now stand up straight." I wriggle upward as he commands, the back of my legs screaming for me to stop. He traced vining patterns up my neck with a diamond shaped spot right where my neck met my chest. Keeping my eyes trained forward I ignore his hands roaming over my body as he burned lines across my chest and down my body. Fenris held my gaze, an unknown feeling flashing in his eyes.

"Don't worry Khione, we're almost done." Danarius says as he burns the insides of my thighs and I finally let out a whimper of pain. Maker curse me for slipping up. My master makes quick work of my feet, painting out the skeletal frame with bright blue lyrium. Several of the surrounding mages step forward and cut open their hands, their blood flowing into Danarius and giving him energy. As he moves away from my legs and to my arms I stumble, finding it increasingly hard to deal with the burning sensation going through my body. "Almost." Danarius echoes as his fingers dance quickly across my arms, determination in his eyes. So his other subjects started dying as they got to the stage of collapse from pain. "Just a finishing touch that will surely break your frozen face."

Then he started burning spots along under my eyes. On the last spots he drug his fingers down and curled lines from there as well. Try as I might I could not shut out my own screams or stop the tears which finally spilled out. Out of the corner of my mind I could hear clapping as the chains were taken off my hands and my body was allowed to crumble to the floor. A large, wet towel was tossed over my body and I grasped at it frantically, struggling to stay awake and not lose consciousness.

I hear out of the corner of my mind someone tell Fenris to carry me back to my room faintly, black taking over my eyes. Once more I curse myself as I black out completely, barely noticing I was being lifted up.

~~~~~

A gentle hand resting on my cheek makes me open my eyes slowly, weak sunlight filtering through my window. My entire body was on fire and I weakly tried to raise my arms to claw at my skin. The hand on my cheek moves to grab my wrists and the burning sensation in my hands disappears. Weakly I move my head to see Fenris concentrated on my hands which I tugged with nearly no force. "How are you feeling?" He asks without meeting my eyes.

"Other than my wrists and hands my body feels like its burning. Hot but only just bearable." I answer in a cracking voice. He let's go and reaches down to a bucket next to his feet, pulling up a cup of water. Keeping his face emotionless he places the cup at my lips but I turn away. "I'll do it myself." I respond as I struggle against the sheets, my fingers turning into jelly. A hand snakes under my shoulders to help lift me. Sticking out my lower lip I give Fenris a glare which he returns. Once more he places the cup at my lips and I sigh, allowing him to give me a drink.

**A/N**

**Next chapter will be Fenris' POV. And remember, reviews are love!**

**Ciao!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**All your reviews make me so happy. As shewolf15 politely pointed out it should be Tevinter Imperium rather than Emporium. No you're not nitpicky. The only reason why I changed it was because my spell check says the word imperium doesn't exist. I'll fix it later.**

Chapter 4

Fenris POV

It was strange, to not have the burning sensation racing across my hands as I grasped Hawke's wrists lightly. Watching her tip her head to continue drinking I find myself tracing her lines with my eyes like others had done with me. Only difference is I knew where hers lead while other people would be left wondering where mine trailed. Danarius hadn't curled hers like he did with mine but hers were thicker with patterns you'd mostly associate with tribal people past the Free Marches. The only areas that curled like mine were the final spots under her eyes.

She brings her head back down and offers me a weak smile. "How long was I out?" She asks and my ears twitch with how painful her voice sounded. But that was just something to be expected.

"Three days." She winces and runs her hand through her hair. "Don't worry though, I've told your companions to keep returning until you've awakened." Her face relaxes and she gives me a smile.

"Thank you Fenris." I feel a blush creep up on my face and I look away. No one had ever thanked me before. Or at least thanked me for something that didn't involve ripping someone's heart out. A slight pressure on my chin makes me glance down to see Hawke gently pressing her lyrium laced palm onto the lines drawn on my chin. The cooling sensation made my skin tingle in an intoxicating way and I let my lips trail along her thumb's tip.

The door thudding open makes us both draw back and I turn to see my second most hated person in the world stepping over the threshold. Hadriana. "How touching, two filthy slaves falling in love with each other." A sideways glance tells me that Hawke had resumed her blank face and she was starring openly at Hadriana which was no doubt going to turn her angry. "Lower your eyes slave before I have you beaten." She snarls but Hawke only looks on.

"On what authority? Has my master given you permission for such an action?" Hadriana narrows her eyes dangerously and steps forward, slapping Hawke across the face. Pain flashed in Hawke's eyes as Hadriana's nails scratched on one of the lyrium lines.

"It does not matter what my lord says. You are a slave and slaves are meant to obey," She looks over at me then back to Hawke. "or be beaten for insolence. How enjoyable it will be to beat you around, frozen little bitch whore." Slowly Hawke turns her face upward to stare into Hadrian's eyes. With a snarl Hadriana raises her hand for another slap but before she can do it a loud thump in the open doorway makes her turn. Even without looking I could tell it was Danarius and by the small, tense steps he was taking he was not pleased.

"What folly is this?" He asks, his voice cold. Hadriana stumbles for an answer and twists her hands together.

"I was only teaching her respect." She finally gets out and Danarius turns toward Hawke.

"Tell me Khione, did you disrespect my apprentice?" Both Hadrian and I were expecting a lie for such a stupid question.

"Yes master. I should not have starred as I did. Forgive me." Danarius ruffles the hair on her bowed head then snaps his fingers.

"Hadriana, you have lessons to attend to. Get to them. And don't displease me again." As Danarius turned to talk Hawke looked up at me from under her hair, green eyes flickering playfully. Just what was her game?

Soon we were left alone again and she gently brushes a hand over a no doubt burning cheek. "You look confused. Is there a reason for it?"

"Why didn't you lie?"

"Because he knew what the truth would be." She motions me forward and I lean in. Dropping her voice lower still she continues. "And if I can convince him that I'll only tell him the truth then he'll believe me in the future when I lie."

As I pull away I catch her wide grin. Immediately my chest gets pleasantly warmer. The sound of a whistled tune makes us both look over to the window. Hawke springs forward. Luckily I was there to catch her before her muscles weakened and she fell onto the ground. As I help her stand I hold her body close to mine, my lyrium marked fingers sliding pleasantly over her bare arms.

A moment later she pulls away and wanders to the window, making a clicking sound with her tongue. "Cullen is anxious to know of your predicament. Anything to take back?" A quiet voice says on the other side of the wall.

"Tell him he can shove it. Not really. Tell him that I'm not in the position to turn the slave's minds but I'll be able to get him information if Danarius really is important to the government." As she was speaking her arms started to shake gently against the wall and I find myself reaching over for her. "End of report." She whispers just as I grab her elbow. The rustle of the bushes outside tells me her messenger was off.

Gently I pull her in and I find myself wrapping my arms around her body. She turns her head slightly and presses the top of her left cheek into the lines on my neck and she places her right hand over the areas her spots under her eyes didn't touch. We stand there for about ten minutes before she starts moving her fingers, drawing lazy circles over sections of unmarked skin. It was… peaceful.

Sadly our peace was ruined a second later as Hawke's legs finally gave out. It was expected due to how many lines were engraved there. She chuckles lightly as I place her back on the bed. "Don't try anything foolish. I'm going to get you something to eat.

It had been three days since the ritual and we were currently trailing behind Danarius, moving about the market place. People openly starred. Of course they did, Hawke was wearing next to nothing, anyone would stare. The lyrium running over her body was only an augmentation. But she had her frozen mask back on so I couldn't tell if she cared or not for all the eyes on her.

We were on our way to master's personal smithy, Hawke's armor being finished yesterday. Out of the corner of my eye I notice a tall red haired woman walk to the edge of the street. She wore heavy armor and carried a sword as well as a shield. Her bright green eyes flickered over to Hawke then to me then to a spot behind me and jerked her head upward just the tiniest bit.

She walks away a moment later and I see out of the corner of my eye Hawke giving the tiniest of smiles, really just a twitch of the lips. A count to five and one of Hawke's companions that I did know walks past us with a cat's grace. She wore a light grey tunic which was cut short, a blue sash, a matching bandana, black, fingerless gloves, and an assortment of gold jewelry. Her brown eyes catch mine and she gives me a wink before heading over to a mage elf, hanging on her shoulder.

"Fenris." My attention snaps back to my master who had stopped outside the smithy door. He points to a spot on the ground like I was some mindless cur. "Guard." Curling my hands into fists I do as I'm told but as Hawke walks in after Danarius she trails her hand down my arm and I loosen my hands. Before she finally pulls away she hooks her index finger with mine.

I must have waited forty minutes before Danarius stepped back out, looking well pleased. Then Hawke followed and I realized why. She was wearing armor fashioned like ancient Tevinter arena fighters complete with a helmet with a plume of golden and brown hair. Hanging from her belt, only inches from the floor, was a tail with fur pluming out on the tip, a match to her plume on her helmet. The cut of the front on the helmet gave a menacing look.

We continued to walk the area, master no doubt showing off the lioness he had in company. I knew this tactic all too well since he had done it with me. Probably meant there was to be a dinner party later so he could show Hawke off to his noble friends.

Just as I predicted Danarius hosted a dinner party on the next evening. We were to be displayed, Hawke and I, by standing on either side of master's chair. There were twenty people all told, more than likely the other people invited had opted out. Halfway into the dinner one of the guests puts his glass down and grips the stem, composing himself before speaking.

"Danarius is there a reason for such folly?"

My master narrows his eyes before answering. "I know not of what you speak of Breon."

"Do not play me the fool. Do you intend to create an army of lyrium laced weapons? How much of the government's money do you intend to waste?" Breon declares, rising from his seat to point an accusatory finger, slamming his hand on the table.

"You've gone and crossed the line Breon. Fenris." It was time to do my job so without a moment's hesitation I charge forward, flaring my lyrium to the point where it separated my matter to where I could plunge my hand into Breon's chest and rip out his heart.

Someone gets up in defense of Breon but before I could charge at this next challenge Hawke walks forward, swaying her hips. A quick glance at Danarius told me he was enjoying watching Hawke's hindquarters as she stepped up to her opponent. Gently, caressingly, she trails a finger up his chest before making her lyrium blaze into life. Before her prey can take a step back she reaches into his neck and twisted before ripping back.

The man twisted on the floor, clawing at his throat. She had ripped out a section of his throat. He was drowning in his own blood. Danarius stands up, a broad smile on his face. "Such entertainment has worn me out and so I retire to my chambers. Good night everyone." And with these words he walks from the room, whistling a dark ditty.

I almost didn't catch it but a careful glance at Hawke told me she was going to crumble. Already her arms were starting to shake.

**A/N**

**For those of you still waiting on chapter six in another tale have no fear it's almost done. This one was just half done and I wanted to finish it.**

**Sorry.**

**Ciao!~**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I couldn't stop starring. Starring at the man I had killed. I was still standing there when all the guests had fled. I had known what I was doing and I had known what had to be done but I didn't think I'd be this repulsed at myself. Many people had been felled by my blade and I thought nothing of them even as their blood had sloshed over me so why was my gut starting to rebel against me now. Without paying attention to my surroundings I charge back off to my room to the chamber pot I kept in the corner.

As I lose what little I had eaten for breakfast and lunch came up I felt a pair of hands massaging my temples. My body eventually stops heaving and I drag my helmet off to let it fall on the floor. A metal cup filled with water is placed under my nose and I take hold of it, tipping some of it into my mouth so I could rinse out the taste of bile. "I suppose you'll tell me you get used to these sorts of things?" I ask after I spit my mouthful into the bucket before drinking the rest of what was in the cup.

"I'm not sure if anyone can get used to these sorts of dealings." Fenris answers as he scoops my helmet off the floor before dusting the golden fur off at the top. "But your stomach will become resilient to what your mind demands if you do it enough." As I look at him he draws a thumb across the corner of my mouth, catching a spot of water. "Why don't we head to the kitchen and help ourselves to some scraps."

~~~~~

We were just heading back from the kitchens, food wrapped up in thin rags. In my left hand I carried another bucket of water. Our path lead us right in front of Danarius' rooms and the sound of voices makes us stop. "So what do you intend to actually do with Khione?" Hadriana's voice.

"Breed her with Fenris." A violent red blush takes over my face and I duck my head. "I should probably have them sleep with each other soon."

Before I could hear anymore Fenris grabs hold of me and tows me along. We move at a rushed pace and head directly to my room where he immediately closes the door. He lets out a troubled sigh from between grinding teeth as he presses the back of his head into the door.

"Somehow I'd have thought you'd like that news." I mutter as I place my helmet on the armor stand Danarius had put in my rooms. Next were my gauntlets but I only managed to drag one halfway off before Fenris speaks.

"It's not the news that bothers me. Danarius has a disgusting habit of watching when two of his slaves sleep with each other. To make sure they actually do as they're told." I feel my skin ripple in disgust at the thought of someone watching me in such in intimate moment. Another thought creeps into my mind and I find my legs locking together.

"He'll find out I'm lying." I say in a hushed whisper. Turning I see Fenris slumped against the door, hand dragging through his fine white hair. "Fenris… can I beg a favor from you?" I say after five minutes hesitation. He glances up at me from under his bangs and I resume taking off my gauntlets. My hands shake as I did so and I was starting to struggle with the other one before Fenris placed his hands over mine to stop me from struggling more with it.

"I'm sorry it has to be like this." He whispers as he drags the gauntlet from my arm. Surprisingly gentle, he places his forehead on mine and claims my lips. I find my eyes closing as I eagerly kissed him back, encouraging him to go at a speed he was accustomed to. He willingly complies as his fingers dart over the buckles on my armor, starting to strip me down.

A startled but muffled yelp makes me spring backwards, arms flailing. "Alright, I did not come here to see my commander sleep with someone." A familiar voice hisses into the darkness.

"Chantry bitch, now you spoiled the whole thing." Isabela hisses somewhere below my window. A quick glance told me Fenris looked fit to explode.

Grimacing I reach for the clothes I set aside for what I slept in or wore when I wasn't running around playing at being bodyguard. As my comrades bicker below the window Fenris runs his hand unsteadily through his hair then presses a quick kiss to me cheek before stalking out of the room, taking his share of the food with him.

"See? Now look at how disappointed you made Hawke?" Isabela says as I walk over to the window.

"Disappointed? The one who is most disappointed here is me! She should wait till she's married to venture such things."

"As if your one to talk."

"Would both of you shut up? You know, before you wake everyone else up. Nothing to report except the fact that I'm now going to be a breeding source." I sigh. Really, it was not what I would have expected for farther down my life's path. A moment later a glass flask is pressed to my cheek and I pull it from Isabela's invisible fingers. The liquid inside was a foul shade of brown with hits of green and I shake it a little, unsure of what I should do with it. "What is this?"

"I guess you would carry around something like that Isabela." There was a snicker after Sebastian's words and he sighs with disgust. "It makes sure you stay barren. The stronger the solution the longer your body can go."

"This will last you a month." Isabela adds at the end.

"A month?" Sebastian says in a shocked whisper. "It'll be a small wonder if she doesn't puke after a sip."

As I watch the liquid swirl around I remember the disastrous dinner party earlier that night. "Sebastian? Is my sister traveling with Kirkwall's forces?"

"Yes, why?"

"I need all information she has on the properties and uses of lyrium." Silence meets my words and I know my companions are letting it sink in. From what little we non mages learned about lyrium while questing in my company was that it burned constantly. Right now I was watching the light swirl against my skin which reflected a little off the bottle.

"That's what those tattoos are made of aren't they? Just how dangerous is this house you're in?"

"Goodnight Sebastian." And with these words I drown out anything else he has to say and go to bed.

What woke me up the next morning was a bucket of water being dumped on my head. Reminding myself not to jump up immediately I rise slowly and look up blankly, knowing just who I would find. Hadriana smirked down on me as she dangled the bucket on the end of her finger.

"What's wrong kitty cat? Master left for the day so guess who you get to play bodyguard for today?" On the outside I was passive but inside I felt my gut drop. I had to spend the day in the company of this sarden whore? "Well, don't just sit there. We have shopping to do."

Letting out my breath slowly I walk over to my armor stand which I had bothered to place my armor on the night before and take down the breast plate. Pulling my tunic over my head I note in the back of my mind that Hadriana was watching. "Stop." She says as I finish pulling off my tunic. A moment later I feel her hands moving against my skin gently. "So many." She whispers in fascination as her fingers slid over the scars that peppered my back.

I must have stood there for what seemed like ten minutes, her hands just roaming over my back, inspecting every inch of skin. "What did you say you did before coming to Tevinter?"

"I was a Templar recruit. Before that I was friendly relations with a group of Dalish near Lothering." I feel the hairs on the back of my neck go up as she places her lips in the place where my neck met my shoulder.

"For all the ice you display you are quiet lovely." She murmurs as she drags her fingers up my front and over my chest. "Master did a good job when he painted you. I do believe I'll use you sometime quiet soon. Then I'll have slept with two walking lyrium paintings. Now who can you say has done that before."

"No one my lady." A moment later her hands leave my body and I resume getting dressed. Not but ten minutes later we were setting off along the streets at a pace which was a little too fast for casual.

We walked the city for about an hour before Hadriana stopped to shop, shifting through cloths, fruit, and jewelry. She was constantly saying something to mock me, indicating that I would never have the money for half the stuff she could buy. I smirk inwardly, mentally pilling my fortune in Kirkwall's High Town in my head.

As we walk a section in the moving mass of people moved aside, leaving an empty space except for one person. Fenris stood in a fighter's stance, legs spread slightly apart and sword placed in the ground, his hands carefully propped on the end of the hilt.

"Shit." Hadriana mutters and turns to flee when Danarius comes up behind us. I keep stock still, catching and holding Fenris' eyes. In them I saw that I was in for a world of trouble. His eyes register shock as Hadriana falls backwards, scrabbling at the dirt of the road.

"I demand an explanation for such an excursion. Khione."

"She said you had left for the day and I was to spend my time guarding her. I am ready to accept any and all punishment you are to deal me master." I let a tremble enter my voice.

"She lies!" Hadriana says as she cowers away from Danarius.

"Then what could possibly be the real story?"

Silence enters our group and Hadriana lowers her head. Danarius pats my shoulder then points in a direction. "Leave Hadriana, you are no longer welcome in my estate as my apprentice. Your belongings will be delivered to your family by next week. Fenris." He motions to Fenris who puts up his sword and he flicks two fingers at me, indicating I was to follow.

Being last in line was hardly a punishment in my mind but my master obviously thought otherwise. We took the main pathways back to the estates which took us longer than usual. When we entered the grounds I was met with a disheartening site.

Standing right in front of me was my sister, Bethany.

**A/N**

**Question for you guys. Should I up the rating on this story and write up some smut or should I just leave it out? Tell me what you think I should do in a review.**

**Ciao!~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Since I have gotten one and a half votes for smut that's what you guys get. Which will be during this chapter. **

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 6

Hawke's POV

My sister kept her eyes averted while I stared at her. Had Sebastian gone to here directly or had he gone to Cullen first who then went to Bethany? Perhaps Bethany had caught wind of my situation by herself. She might have been new to scrying but from what I had heard she was pretty good at it.

"I don't believe I've had any appointments to keep today. Tell me, what business do you have here?" Thank the maker Bethany still hadn't looked over at me.

"I've come all the way from Starkhaven's tower to beg you for information and techniques. Everyone I asked said that Danarius was the most powerful mage this side of the country." My eyes shift over to the back of Danarius' head. I could easily picture him straightening himself, drawing his body up higher, and puffing out his chest a little, perhaps lifting his head a bit as well. Glancing down at his sandaled feet I see him rise a little on his toes. If he was a peacock he would be putting his feathers on display. I almost smirked at this thought.

"I'm honored you would want to learn from me. To whom do I owe the honor?" My eyes flick back over to my sister who gives him one of her winning smiles. Taking a deep breath I pray to the Maker that whatever plan she had in mind wasn't going to fail. I couldn't stand to lose the last of my family.

"Leandra Amell, a distant cousin from Amaranthine's line."

A short silence stretches between our groups before Danarius turns back to us with a smile. "Alright, I'll leave Khione to you for the rest of the day Fenris. I'll try to coerce Leandra here to become my new apprentice. Hopefully she can grasp lyrium transfer better than Hadriana." He turns on his heel and walks away, wrapping an arm around my sister's shoulder. I shift my bare toes in the hot sand of Danarius' courtyard in worry. Just what danger awaited my sister?

The jangle of metal and scrape of leather makes me turn around to see Fenris stretching. "So what now? Do I get beaten again for Hadriana dragging me off?"

"No, the first time it happens you get a warning and a slap across the face, so to speak. The next time you get to be made an example of in front of the other slaves and they whip you to the bone. Lyrium enhances the pain. I don't advise taking that course of action." The tone of his voice carried a slight sting to it as if he spoke from experience. Taking a final glance at my sister's back I wonder just how many strings were pulled for her to get this far. Did Danarius suspect? Since I couldn't be sure all the holes in my story had been covered I had to believe he did. Now was not the time for optimism.

The right side of my face cools itself as Fenris fingertips caress the area below my eye, tracing the dots and the finishing swirl. "Will you tell me something Hawke?"

"Of course."

"How is it that you still retain all your memories?" His eyes search mine as he speaks, wavering.

"I assume it's a templar trick. Can you remember nothing?" He shuts his eyes tight then turns away, his hand leaving my face. As he opens his eyes again he seems to lose focus. "I'm sorry. Forget that I asked." Rather then turn towards me again he grabs my wrist and tows me after him.

"The past is the past. Right now I'll focus on the current obstacles and save my lost memories as a problem for later. Our current situation calls for quick action and you know what I mean." All of a sudden my scant armor was feeling much too hot and twice as heavy although I was used to things that weighed far heavier. As we reach the hall which had our rooms we both glance around to make sure no one was nearby or watching.

He drops my wrist and we walk along at an unhurried gait as we passed a serving slave who was rushing past, large buckets of water swinging from her hands. It was probably for watering Danarius' horses. We both slip into my room unnoticed and as soon as the door closes Fenris pushes me up against it, blowing a light stream of air up the length of my neck before licking my ear.

A rather embarrassing high pitched but low noise escapes my mouth and I feel Fenris dragging his hands over the clasps of my armor. "Should we really be doing this during the day time?" I manage to breathe out as he kisses my neckline. Before I can get my answer his hands run over my breasts, tickling the lyrium and making it swirl. Damn he was fast, I was already stripped down to just my breast band and my leather and steel skirt was collapsed over my feet and ankles

"Now's the best time. There are a lot more people around at night and Danarius is busy with that girl who came in earlier." He breathes out against my skin, tracing lines all over my body whether they were laced with lyrium or not.

"You're not, nhn, being fair Fenris." I say as I struggle with his buckles. He chuckles and removes his hands to assist me. I shove him unceremoniously onto my bed and crawl on top of him, placing feverish kisses along his jaw and neck.

It was exhilarating, feeling his hands slide over my nearly bare body, nails dragging lightly whenever I let out a small gasp, his hands snaking up and over my skin. He flips me around so he was now on top, pressing his forehead to mine. His right hand caresses my cheek then slides over the side of my neck and finally down to my breast. Gasping I bend myself upwards to his hand. He chuckles quietly as he licks the left side of my neck. A squeak or something of the like is issued from my mouth and I find my hands slamming down over my face seemingly of their own accord. Fenris was doing his best to contain his laughter but he was quickly failing.

"Don't vex me. I'm sure there's plenty of other ways to lose my virginity. Isabela could easily get me a-" Fenris lays a finger over my lips.

"I don't think you want to waste the chance. Who knows when Danarius will watch us?" I sigh and glance away. A moment later I feel my hips lift upwards as Fenris slips a finger into my heat. I probably would have moaned loudly if Fenris hadn't already thought ahead and cover my lips with his. His tongue tangles with mine as he continually tortures me with his fingers.

Fenris POV

Hawke wasn't exactly on the quiet side which meant this was going to be a little tricky. But I could tell by the way she clamped her mouth shut that she was trying. Already she was soaking wet, more than ready. But mentally she didn't seem prepared. Placing a kiss on her chest I lace my fingers in her waistband, intending on getting this over with quickly. She grabs my wrists before I start and I glance up. "Wait, I have something..." She reaches behind her to pull a small glass vial from under her pillow. She rips the cork off with her teeth and chugs the foul looking liquid.

I could feel my own throat revolting as she gagged it down. "What did you just drink?"

"Have to be... sure. Children would make... my plan impossible." She pants out and somewhere in the back of my mind I was hoping someday we could have children. Tipping her head back she lifts her hips to remind me of the task at hand.

Dragging her underwear off I trail my fingers over the lyrium markings circling her legs. "Fenris, please stop teasing."

I unlace my leggings and wince slightly as my burning erection comes in contact with the open air. Sliding her legs apart I position myself at her entrance and slide my hands over her legs, the lyrium in my skin tingling.

"It's going to hurt." I warn.

"That's what mother always said. Don't make me do the work myself." I roll my eyes and oblige her by entering slowly. Impatient as she was she decided to thrust herself down. Good thing I slammed my hands over her mouth otherwise half of Danarius' household would have heard her scream.

"I'm going to start moving now, is that alright?" She nods, eyes watering a little. I move at a slow pace, trying to let her adjust before I started the more frantic pace I wanted. Gradually she begins to move her hips with mine and managed to keep her moans to a low enough level to the point where it one reached my ears.

As I pick up my speed I drop kisses over her face, lips, neck, and shoulders, relishing in the feeling of the lyrium on my chin rubbing against her lines. She removes her hands from my back suddenly on covers her mouth then bucks upwards. As her walls clench around me I feel my own climax claim my mind and I grunt, filling her.

A moment later we were lying side by side on her bed, panting lightly. She drifts into a light slight and I pat her awake. "Come on, you need to stay up otherwise you might get caught." She forces herself upwards a moment after I sit up.

"Fenris… uhm have you… ever done this… before?" The question surprises me and I turn halfway to look back at her. She was just pulling her normal shirt over her head, the brown sack cloth looking even dingier next to the golden highlights in her hair.

"A few times." I quickly redo my clasps on my armor and head towards her door. "If you need me I'll be next door." I hesitate as I grasp the handle, feeing I should add something but still feeling unsure if I should say it or not.

"Something wrong? Oh, that hurts." She says, standing up.

"Uh, no, nothing." I quickly open the door and head out, not missing the chuckle that definitely wasn't Hawke.

Hawke's POV

"Isabela! You were there the whole time weren't you?" I hiss at the laughter coming from the window.

"Oh come on now Kazy, you can't deny me a bit of fun. This city is boring me to death." A white piece of cloth passes through the bars on my windows and I grab it. "You might want to wipe yourself down, first go is messy."

I cringe. Just because I was friends with the pirate whore didn't mean I enjoyed discussing sex and all its principles. "I told you not to call me that and that's why I convinced Cullen that Merrill could come along, you always enjoy her company. Not to mention that we also have Varric, and, no, you can't use me in your sex stories." As I begin to clean myself up Isabela lets out a whine.

"Aw but Hawke I already got started. 'He was always close, always… glistening.'"

"Isabela, we're guard slaves not pleasure slaves. The only thing that glistens is our armor after it's been polished. By the way, what am I supposed to do with this rag now that it's… stained." A small bag appears through the bars.

"Don't worry Sweetheart; I've got your back. Just throw it in here and I'll burn it for you." I place it in the bag and tie of the drawstrings.

"Remind me to buy you something expensive when all this is through. Like silver molding on that new ship I'm having built back home." I hear an excited squeal from beneath the ledge.

"Thank you Hawke, now, I have to go and report to Cullen you're just fine." I hear a faint rustle and just like that she was gone.

**A/N Sorry this took so long. I still love you guys. And be sure to thank Philliwolf5 on Deviant Art. **


End file.
